Kazuki Kasen
Asuka Kasen (Sister) Kenji Kasen (Brother) Yuka (Niece or Daughter) |affiliations = Yakuza Asuka Kasen Kenji Kasen |vehicles = Yakuza Stinger Maverick |businesses = The Big Shot Casino |voice = Keenan Shimizu |name = Kazuki Kasen}} Kazuki Kasen (Japanese: 加瀬一樹, Kasen Kazuki) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Kazuki is the brother of Asuka Kasen, husband of Toshiko Kasen and brother of Kenji Kasen, the father or uncle of Yuka and the Oyabun of the Yakuza. Kazuki is voiced by Keenan Shimizu, who has also appeared in Law & Order. Background Kazuki Kasen was born in Japan and moved to the United States presumably during the 1970s. According to his wife Toshiko, he, at some point, married her so he could become the leader of the Yakuza. Kazuki began to lead the Yakuza in their attempts to increase their standing in the city, in particular due to the actions of Massimo Torini and the Sicilian Mafia, and bought a casino in Torrington, Staunton Island. Kazuki admits to his younger brother Kenji that he feels guilty for neglecting his wife Toshiko, but still thinks that what he does is right as 'a man of honor'. Toshiko secretly finds out about this, but it only pushes her hate for him even further. Events of GTA Liberty City Stories Targeted Toshiko, after hearing of Toni Cipriani destroying a Yakuza tank, hires him to destroy and humiliate Kazuki, first by having Toni steal a Yakuza munitions delivery and then destroy Kazuki's casino takings whilst being transferred. Toni later accompanies Toshiko to the opera. Death Toni later attacks Kazuki's casino, killing many of his men, and facing him in a sword duel, resulting Kazuki's death. After learning of her husband's death, Toshiko, feeling remorse, commits suicide. After his death, his siblings become the new co-leaders of the Yakuza. Mission Appearances ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Cash In Kazuki's Chips (Killed) Gallery KazukiKasen-Artwork.png|Artwork of Kazuki Kasen. Yakuza Member LCS.JPG|Kazuki's bodyguards. Toni x Kazuki.jpg|Kazuki getting beheaded by Toni Cipriani Trivia *During the mission A Date With Death, Toshiko states that Kazuki is a samurai. Kazuki is likely to either be a descendant of a samurai family or to follow the Bushido code practiced by the Yakuza, becoming a samurai by way of practice and nickname. The official title as a military nobleman was abolished during the Meiji Restoration during the nineteenth century. *It is sometimes alluded to that Kazuki is a closeted bisexual. When Toshiko tells Toni that Kazuki "prefers the company of his men", she then asks "Do you understand?". Kazuki later teases Toni when he says "I am going to enjoy thrusting my sword into you", to which Toni responds "Yeah, I've heard that about you", and soon after tries to have Toni killed outside of his samurai code of honor. *Furthermore, on the game's official website, an email is shown from Kazuki to Kenji, saying he feels very guilty about something he isn't telling Toshiko. He writes "Many times, I have killed a man, afterwards, just to keep him quiet", and that "now there is someone special, but I am a man, not a rat, skulking in a sewer". Toshiko discovers the email and sends it to an anonymous forum for life advice. *Even if Kazuki gets beheaded with a katana, his corpse appears with his head in place in the following cutscene. Navigation de:Kazuki Kasen es:Kazuki Kasen fr:Kazuki Kasen pl:Kazuki Kasen ar:كازوكي كاسين Kasen, Kazuki Kasen, Kazuki Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Kasen, Kazuki Kasen, Kazuki